


Corporal Punishment

by hubridbunny



Category: Go! Princess PreCure
Genre: Gen, PWP, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers up to episode 19] Shut is fed up with Lock's attitude, so he punishes him with a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

Shut grabbed the back of Lock's hoodie.

“Hey! Lemme go!” Lock shouted. His wings flapped uselessly.

“Non,” Shut glared at him, “I’m tired of you making me look like a fool. It’s about time someone taught you a lesson.”

“It’s not hard to make you look like a fool when you _are_ one. What are ya gonna do, spank me or somethin’?” Lock laughed.

Actually… That wasn’t a bad idea.

Shut tossed Lock over his shoulder and opened a portal. Stepping through it, they arrived in Shut’s personal room at the castle.

His room was his sanctuary—a place where he could relax and be alone. He kept it free of clutter, and he only had a few large pieces of furniture. A bed, an armoire, and an armchair by the window…

Shut crossed the room to sit down on the edge of the bed. Its silk sheets had a dark blue paisley pattern to match the rest of the room’s décor. He would admit that silk was a bit cliché, but it was just so fashionable… and that’s all that really mattered, wasn’t it?

Lock pounded on his back with both fists. “You know I was jus’ joking, right? I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

Shut kept one hand twisted in the fabric of Lock’s hoodie while he used his free hand to push the younger boy down until he was lying across Shut’s lap.

Lock made a disgusted noise. “I should’ve guessed you were some kinda pervert,” he said.

Shut burned with anger but he tried not to take the bait. “When it comes to teaching manners to children like you, there is naught but one way.”

“You’re just a dirty old creep!” Lock shouted. He flailed around, trying to wiggle free. One of his wings smacked Shut in the face.

Shut growled. “Running that mouth of yours is what got you into this situation in the first place. Are you sure you want to be doing it now?” He moved his hand from the back of Lock’s neck to the point between his shoulder blades where his wings sprouted out of his back. He used his other hand to push the fabric of Lock's long coat out of the way and grab the waistband of his bloomers.

He pulled them, along with his underwear, down to expose Lock’s bare ass.

"Please do prepare yourself," Shut mocked, raising one carefully-manicured hand in preparation for the first strike.

“Go fuck yourself,” Lock hissed.

Shut crashed his hand down onto Lock’s cheeks with as much force as he could. Then, before Lock could make a snide comment, Shut slapped him again in the same spot.

"Ah! Sunova—" Lock gasped, gripping the sheets of Shut's bed.

Shut felt a twinge of satisfaction at Lock’s little outburst. The kid had been a thorn in his side for too long.

He continued with a few more experimental smacks, but Lock was biting his lip to keep from crying out. Of course the only time he was quiet was when Shut didn't want him to be.

“That all ya got?” Lock asked after a short while, taunting him.

Shut snarled. Now that he'd come this far, he was determined not to stop until he could get a bigger reaction out of the brat. He wanted to hear Lock scream.

Shut changed his rhythm, choosing to hit with hard strikes instead of fast ones. His hand started to sting, but he kept going.

Whenever he landed a particularly hard slap, the most he would get for his efforts was a grunt of pain or a hissed breath. But eventually Lock's endurance was broken by the unrelenting force of Shut's hand against his ass. Soon enough an endless stream of cries was coming out of his mouth.

"Owww! Ow ow ow! That huuurts!"

Shut smirked and continued the assault.

It felt good to take out his anger like this. Because of those damned Pretty Cure, Queen Dyspear thought he was incompetent and Princess Twilight seemed to think so too. Close had understood his feelings, even though Shut had looked down on him in the past. But ever since Queen Dyspear had eliminated Close, Shut had been walking on eggshells not to end up the same way!

Now it felt like everyone was against him, and he was tired of things not going his way!

“Stop! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay?” Lock nearly sobbed, “Please!”

Shut snapped out of his thoughts. Lock was shaking and his face was twisted into an expression of pain. His ass was bright red. It matched his wings, but looked out of place when compared to the rest of his pale skin.

Shut gently pressed the palm of his hand against the reddened skin and Lock whined.

Well, it wasn’t quite screaming, but it would do. “Try not to get your snot and tears all over my bedsheets,” he said, watching the boy continue to cry. Lock pushed him away and stumbled to his feet, wiping his face.

"Y-you… You _jerk_! I hate you!" He yelled, opening a portal and disappearing through it.

Shut rolled his eyes and fell backward onto his bed. Looking up at the way the evening light danced across his bedroom’s ceiling, he contemplated what he had done.

He hadn’t realized he had been hurting the boy so badly. The tingle in his own hand had worsened and now it hurt pretty bad, too.

He’d gone too far, to the point that he’d been punishing Lock for things that weren’t even his fault…

But even though he felt bad for getting carried away, deep down he knew it hadn’t been a complete accident.

He had _wanted_ Lock to feel pain. And he had wanted to be the one to cause it.

Even worse, he wasn’t sure if he regretted it.

It stayed in the forefront of his mind for the next several days, but Queen Dyspear didn’t mention the incident to him and neither did Princess Twilight. It seemed that Lock hadn’t told anyone about it, even though Shut had honestly expected him to.

Speaking of Lock, he began to suspect that the boy was avoiding him. Whenever they happened to run into each other in the halls, Lock would dash back the way he'd come like the devil himself was at his heels.

It was amusing, but the events of that day appeared to have had an even more incredible effect on the boy: Days later, when they stood together in the presence of Princess Twilight, Lock kept his mouth shut.

Just the way he liked it.


End file.
